


they're our special days

by zelocityy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - SA: Special A (Anime), Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, smol Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki lived for challenges. He loved tackling them head-on, ever so ambitious and persevering. So, when the perfect rival enters the picture, he's been given the challenge of a lifetime: beat Viktor Nikiforov at all costs.Viktor, on the other hand, would want nothing more than to be with Yuuri Katsuki, the absolutely adorable and irritatingly oblivious son of his father's friend.What a mess.Day 2: School/College





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little something i did for YOI AU Week 2019!!  
> it's my first time writing for an event like this hdbhb it's honestly making me so nervous but i tried???  
> hope u all like it anyway
> 
> i haven't been really active much at this server (and i totally regret that), but everyone is just so welcoming!! i love how supportive everyone is!!  
> if you're interested in joining, join here [18+!!! on ICE Discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/jRXfSXc)  
> come and freak out with us about YOI!!
> 
> (come yell at me about Special A in the comments!!!!!!)

Yuuri Katsuki lived for challenges. Despite his humble upbringing, he never let that get in the way of achieving beyond the expectations of his peers. Be it academics, extra-curricular activities, even martial arts! Not once had he stopped to think of something as improbable; especially not when that something's been pulled off by a certain someone.

Viktor Nikiforov. Everything about him screams " _Number One_." His family is one of the richest in the entire world, his grades - top-notch; in fact, he's currently ranked first in their whole school! Not to mention, his looks... _unfairly gorgeous._ Any girl or guy would kill to be his lover.

Not that Yuuri's _ever_ thought of him that way. Viktor's only ever been his number one rival - one he hasn't been able to defeat since they first met back in elementary school. With their fathers being martial arts buddies, it was inevitable at that point.

Despite being aware of his rival's rather charming traits, Yuuri didn't get it. To him, Viktor was... _Viktor._ Maybe because he grew up with the guy? His devastating looks would always carry that smug attitude with him in Yuuri's eyes. The fact that Viktor was his rival would never leave him. So, all the other men and women could have him, Yuuri didn't care - but he was his _one and only rival._ No one could take that away from him.

Rushing into the greenhouse, Yuuri stomped on over to the relaxed figure sitting in his designated spot, "Nikiforov!" he yelled out, eyebrows furrowed in determination, "I challenge you! I'll definitely be number one this time!"

Viktor smiled, an amused curl on his lips, "My, Yuuri, what makes you say that you'd win this time?" His eyes glinted teasingly, " _Mr. Number two?_ "

Yuuri smirked, tilting his head back, wisps of his black hair ever so slightly covering his gorgeous brown eyes, "You should probably savor these last few moments when you can still call me that, Nikiforov, because I sure as _hell_ won't be losing this time."

"And what, pray tell, is the challenge this time, Yuuri?" Viktor inquired, a playful smile still on his lips. Yuuri smirked, "We'll have it during examinations! If I win, you don't get to call me Number Two anymore!" He added, "Oh, and you'll do something for me!"

_That's new,_ Viktor thought, surprised. "What will I do for you, then?" Viktor asked, curious. _What could Yuuri want? He rarely ever asked for anything. He just wasn't the type._

Yuuri hummed, "Hmm, I don't know yet. But, I'll think of something!" He smiled.

"What about for when I win? Like always?" Viktor asked teasingly and Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him, "You decide. I don't care," he smirked and fluttered his eyelashes cheekily, "You're not winning anyway."

With that, he walked off with the usual slight sway of his hips, "Well, prepare to lose, Nikiforov," Yuuri called out teasingly as he left the man to his devices. Viktor longingly ogled the other boy's lean frame as a whistle sounded from his left. Viktor sighed and smiled knowingly, "You were issued a challenge yet again, mon ami?"

"Good morning, Chris," Viktor greeted, feeling slightly chipper, "And yes, Yuuri has once again challenged me for the top rank."

Christophe whistled, settling down the chair beside his childhood friend, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel and be done with all this, Viktor? You can't say that he knows because we all know how oblivious our dear Yuuri is."

Viktor smiled, "Now, now, Chris, but where's the fun in that?" He winked. Chris could only shake his head in bafflement. Viktor and Yuuri were on a whole other level.

Christophe Giacometti is ranked sixth in the entire school and is Viktor's childhood best friend. His family owns a chain of famous restaurants and hotels around the world, and is the heir to their company.

Incredibly good-looking with his dyed, messy blonde hair, devil-may-care attitude and long eyelashes.

He has been one of the sole witnesses to Viktor's growing affections for one Yuuri Katsuki. Ever since Yuuri had given him that poodle-shaped pen, Viktor had been visibly smitten with the boy and Chris had a front-seat to his best friend's pining sessions: "Chris, you know, Yuuri..." "He looked so cute today, Chris, and I..."

Truthfully, he was beyond the point of being irritated about everything. Chris just wanted them to get together already.

"Good morning!" Both boys turned to the direction of the voice, seeing a red-headed girl, a beaming smile on her face, "What are y'all up to?"

"Nothing, Mila," Viktor smiled, at ease, "Good morning to you too."

"Eh?" Mila whined, a pout quickly forming over her lips, "I swear, I seem to miss a lot when I'm not here!"

Chris sighed, "Yuuri's just issued Viktor another challenge, that's it, really."

"Oh?" Mila settled down in her seat, a grin on her face, "He really did it?"

"What do you mean?" Viktor raised a brow at her questioningly.

"I gave him the idea!" Mila answered proudly, "It is examination period, you know? Can't be entertaining without a little challenge!"

Both boys only shook their heads and chuckled. It was true.

They heard the greenhouse door open and all three turned to the newcomers. "Good morning, Leo, Seung Gil!" Mila called out happily.

"Morning!" Leo greeted back warmly. Seung Gil responded in his own way, stoic but respectful, "Good morning, everyone."

Leo de la Iglesia and Seung Gil Lee were ranked seventh and third, respectively. Leo was from a family of well-known musicians and owners of the biggest talent agency in the country. Their artists were famous internationally, too. Seung Gil, on the other hand, was from a family known in the field of health care. They manage a chain of hospitals around the country.

Seung Gil secured his hold on his bag and his laptop as he approached his seat, Leo bounding after him.

"Sooooo," Mila started, grin big on her face, "Have you heard, have you heard?"

"What is it, Mila?" Leo asked as he went on over to his seat next to her. "Yuuri challenged Viktor again!"

"That is not a surprise anymore," Seung Gil remarked, already sitting to the left of Leo, his laptop already open, "Exams are almost here. It would be more of a surprise if Katsuki didn't challenge Nikiforov."

"Hm, true," Leo agreed, looking over to the boy, "Wait, what's that, Seung?"

"Some paperwork," Seung Gil answered him, typing into his keyboard, "Father has asked me to look over them quickly for modifications."

"Ah," Chris drawled, "What a hassle."

Seung Gil shrugged, "It's fine. It isn't that complicated, really. Being heir to the family business, I need to learn these kinds of things early."

Then, a pair of footsteps resounded through the greenhouse. "Good morning! I have our tea and snacks ready!"

"Good morning, Phichit! Yuuri!"

Phichit widely grinned, pushing the cart full of food, "Today's tea is Earl Grey and we have Yuuri's baked cookies for our pastry!"

"Wow, Yuuri!" Mila peeked at the freshly baked cookies on the cart, "They smell absolutely amazing!"

Yuuri blushed and waved her off, "Ah, well, I thought that I would help Phichit for once and bring something for everyone. It's nothing really."

"Oh, please," Phichit rolled his eyes as he efficiently distribute the cookies and prepare the tea for everyone, "It's hardly nothing! We love your baked goodies, Yuuri! Please, bring more!"

Yuuri laughed as he sat on his seat, next to Viktor, "Okay, I will!"

Phichit Chulanont, the resident happy-go-lucky social media addict was ranked 5th in the whole school. He was the second son of a family that owned one of the most famous telecommunications company in the country, and his close aunt is the chairman of the board of directors of the Grand Prix Academy.

Wheeling over the cart of food, Phichit prepared their cups of tea, and placed one down for Seung Gil, "What, you still doing paperwork for uncle?" He frowned as he looked over his childhood friend's shoulder. It looked tedious and complicated.

"Yes," was Seung Gil's short reply.

Phichit pouted as he gave everyone around their own cups of tea and plates of food, "At least take a break. Eat."

"I can eat it later."

"But it won't taste as good!" Phichit groaned, "I especially made this for..." He trailed off before his cheeks flushed red, "I-I mean!"

Yuuri immediately came to his rescue, "He means to say that he especially took the time to make this for us, Seung Gil," Phichit gave his best friend a grateful look, "We should at least appreciate that by eating it."

At that, Seung Gil sighed and reached for his own cup of tea. Phichit beamed at him and sat down on his seat, between Mila and Seung Gil. "So, how is everyone's tea?"

"It tastes amazing, Phichit," Chris sighed in content, and Yuuri flinched a little. Chris seriously needed to tone down with the weird tension.

“So, what do we have on the agenda today?” Phichit starts, “Well, aside from studying,” he finished, giving Yuuri a blank look. Yuuri shrugged, “Well, someone talked me into helping out for this year’s Hasetsu International School Festival. But, that starts like next week.”

“Talked you into helping out?” Chris asked wryly, “Did someone blackmail our dear Yuuri? Need someone to beat them up for you?” Like Yuuri ever needed someone to beat people up for him.

“Oh no!” Yuuri waved him off immediately, “It wasn’t like that at all! I’m good friends with Yuko and Takeshi, so they asked me to help. Actually..” Trailing off, Yuuri looked at all of them, “It would be a great if you guys could help too.”

“I don’t mind, of course!” Phichit perked up, “I want to help my precious boy, after all!”

“Phichit, I’m older than you-”

“Shh,” Phichit shushed him, “Speak no more, my precious angel.”

Yuuri could only sigh in fond annoyance. Sometimes, he could never understand Phichit; the boy was a mystery, really.

Leo raised a hand, “I could help. I don’t think I have anything to do, anyway.”

“That goes without saying,” Mila grinned, “I’d love to help out, Yuuri!”

Phichit turned to Seung Gil, the stoic teen looking like he could care less, “Seung Gil, what about you?”

“I cannot help this time,” he replied, typing away on his laptop, “I have dinner with Dima later tonight.”

“Oh,” was all Phichit could reply. Yuuri gave his friend a soft understanding smile and mouthed _‘let’s talk later?’_ Phichit rolled his eyes and waved him off.

“Well, since Seung Gil won’t be going,” Chris started, “I’ll join. I don’t have anything to do, and I can help with the events this year!”

“For the last time, Chris: we are not going to do a host club!”

“Ah, but you don’t know that, dear Yuuri,” Chris winked. Yuuri sighed, “Well, this is great. Now that everyone’s joined-“

“Oh, but aren’t you forgetting something, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed, “What, is the great Viktor Nikiforov willing to help this time?”

Viktor calmly placed his teacup down and smiled, “Why, of course. I don’t think I can leave such an important event alone, knowing you’re going to be helping, Mr. Number Two.”

He seriously hated this guy’s guts. If it weren’t for the fact that they’d practically grown up together... Yuuri inhaled deeply. _Calm down, don’t let him get under your skin..._

“Fine, thank you for your help, Nikiforov,” Yuuri rolled his eyes, “And don’t call me that!”

Viktor only chuckled, his Yuuri looked so cute angry.

 

“Good choice, Vitya,” Chris slung an arm over his shoulder and gave him a pat, “Now that you’ve offered your help, you can spend more time with Yuuri, giving you ample time to try and confess!”

Viktor laughed, “Now, now, do you think I’d confess so easily?”

“Well, no,” Chris’ eyes twinkled mischievously, “If it were easy, you would’ve already done it, now wouldn’t you? _Ow!_ ”

Shaking his head in slight annoyance, Viktor walked off, “Believe me, I have a plan!”


	2. YUURI ~ VIKTOR ~ YURI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this doesn't include more of the katsuki-nikiforov fluff but i promise i have something more planned!!!
> 
>  
> 
> on the other hand, yurio makes an appearance! enjoy

He shouldn’t have talked a big game.

Looking back now, Viktor was aware of how oblivious the object of his affection was, but not to this extent! Sure, his plans didn’t exactly go well and smooth like he’d imagine, but even a normal person would start to wonder what in the world was happening.

But, looking at Yuuri now... Looking all red and flustered, getting flocked by guys and girls alike...

_Wait, what?_

Viktor looked on helplessly as Yuuri was surrounded by a crowd of people-  _of admirers!_ \- and started internally panicking. Count on Viktor Nikiforov, son of the CEO of the Nikiforov Group of companies, and ranked first in the most prestigious academy in the country to panic over a boy. A cute boy who looked equally panicked as he felt right now.

“How is your studying going, Yuuri?” Yuuri gave the girl who asked a small smile, “They’re going great, um, I just started-“

A guy suddenly butt in, “What is it like being in S.A?”

Yuuri struggled to answer, “Oh, um, I like it very much-“

“Does Leo really have a person he likes?”

“I don’t really know-“

“Can I take a picture with you? They say it’s good luck if we have a picture of an S.A member in our wallet during exams!” Yuuri gave another girl a small, hesitant smile, “Um, okay?”

The girl squealed and immediately latched onto his arm. Yuuri looked uncomfortable and Viktor instantly saw red. He marched on over and put on his best media smile, “Hello, everyone.”

Yuuri looked up at him, wide-eyed in surprise, “Nikiforov.”

Viktor smiled at him and slung his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder, “Yuko’s been looking for you. She wanted to ask you something about the booths?”

“Oh!” Yuuri nodded, “Sure.”

Viktor turned back to the crowd and gave them another smile, this time earnestly  _ ~~(because holy smokes, I’m actually touching Yuuri-)~~_ , “Sorry for taking him away. Have a great day, everyone.”

He led the raven-haired boy from the crowd, leaving all the girls and boys visibly swooning. “Thanks, Nikiforov.”

Viktor hummed questioningly, and Yuuri gave him a smile, “I know that you did that to save me from that crowd,” he then proceeded to give him a tiny side-hug, “So, thank you.”

With that, Yuuri separated from him and walked off, leaving Viktor frozen and unable to comprehend what just happened.  _What..?_

Yuuri Katsuki was going to be the  _death_  of him. There was no doubt in him about that.

 

Yuuri looked up from the mess of books on the table to a smiling Phichit, “How’s your studying, Yuuri? Here, have some tea.”

He hummed in satisfaction, blowing the steam from his steaming cup of tea, “Thank you, Phichit. It’s been going smoothly, so far. I have three subjects left to study.” Phichit frowned at his incredibly huge eyebags, “You look like you haven’t been getting enough sleep. You’ll end up collapsing anytime soon. Get some rest too, Yuuri.”

“I will! I can’t beat Nikiforov if I don’t get any sleep too.” Yuuri nodded, “But, first: I kinda remembered Uncle Nikiforov called for me...” Checking on his watch, Yuuri frowned, “If I don’t leave now, I’ll be late.” He started gathering his books and studying materials.

“Oh, you should go then,” Phichit waved him off, grinning, “I’ll be staying here.”

Yuuri frowned slightly, “Will you really be okay?”

“I will! Don’t worry!”

Sighing, Yuuri shook his head and looked at his friend fondly, “Okay. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Mhm!” Phichit nodded cheerily and waved his friend off, “Bye! Take care, my precious son!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, “Bye!”

 

Staring wide-eyed in shock, Yuuri looked around in amazement, “Is this really the Nikiforov residence? I didn’t know it was  _this_  big!”

Viktor smiled, “We renovated.”

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief, “You did more than that!  _Geez!_ ”

Getting in the foyer of the mansion, they were greeted by the family maids and butlers, “Welcome home, young master.”

Yuuri sometimes wondered how he can somehow forget that the guy beside him is actually the heir of an incredibly huge company. Maybe because that same guy annoyed the heck out of him on a daily basis –  _but still!_

“Is father already home?” Viktor asked, already handing off his school bag to a butler. “Master is already in his office, waiting for the young master and Mr. Katsuki.”

“Let’s go then, Yuuri,” Viktor led him to the long –  _and expensive!_ – staircase. But before he could take a step on a stair, there was a loud resounding slam. Yuuri’s head whipped around to where the sound came from, only to see a woman, running and crying, and a small boy, with blonde hair and green eyes. “And don’t  _ever_  come back again!”

The door slammed shut again. The silence at the mansion returned. Yuuri slowly turned to Viktor, a question immediately on the tip of his tongue, “Um, Nikiforov? What... was that?”

He was answered with a smile, “That was my cousin, Yuri.”

They had the same name? Wait, he had a  _cousin_  here..? “Why..?” Yuuri had a lot of questions.

“Let’s go to father, yes?”

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s eye twitched in annoyance, as his father enveloped the raven-haired teen in a tight hug, “It’s been so long!”

Yuuri only blushed and flailed his arms, “It’s nice to see you too, Uncle Nikiforov.”

“Oh, please, call me Alexei!” Viktor’s father, Alexei, grinned, “I’ve known you since you were a wee little boy! I can see Toshiya raised you well.”

“Thank you, um, Uncle Alexei,” Yuuri laughed sheepishly, scratching a cheek.

Viktor sighed, “So, what did you call Yuuri here for, father?”

“Oh!” Alexei straightened up and coughed, “About that. I’ll just get straight to the point: Yuuri, I want you to tutor my nephew, Yuri.”

Yuuri and Viktor’s eyes widened, “What?!”

“Father! Don’t you know how difficult Yurotchka is to handle?” Alexei only smiled, “But I know Yuuri is capable of handling your younger cousin, my son. Don’t you think so too, Yuuri?”

“I, um...” Yuuri looked understandably hesitant, and Viktor just wanted to lowkey strangle his father. “I don’t know if I’d be good with kids, actually...”

“All the more reason to do this, then!” Alexei replied cheerily, and Viktor groaned. “Father, he obviously can’t do it.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed at that, “What do you mean by I ‘ _obviously can’t do it?_ ’”

Viktor looked at him and smiled, thinking he was helping, “I meant just that. You have to study after all.”

 _I cannot believe the nerve of this guy! Does he think I can’t beat him just because of lesser study time?_  Yuuri gave Viktor an agitated smile, “On second thought, I’m doing it.”

“What?” Viktor yelped, and Alexei clapped his hands, “I knew I could count on you!”

 _You’ll see, Nikiforov_ , Yuuri thought, grimly determined.  _I’ll prove you wrong and make you eat your words!_

 

“Here, I’ll introduce you to my nephew personally!” Alexei beamed, walking towards the door, “He can be a bit difficult, but I believe you could teach him well!”

Viktor trailed along after his father and Yuuri, looking decidedly annoyed. This was going to be a disaster, can’t Yuuri understand that?

Standing in front of the room, Alexei knocked thrice, “Yurotchka? It’s your uncle Alexei! Please come out – I have someone for you to meet!”

There was a loud stomp from inside the room and an irritated voice followed,  _“Leave me alone! I don’t care!”_

How dare this kid speak to an adult like that? Yuuri grew slowly annoyed.  _Especially when his uncle was so concerned of his well-being!_

“Ah, he’s started being this difficult since Viktor entered high school,” Alexei explained, looking sheepish, “You get used to it.”

“You shouldn’t get used to this, uncle,” Yuuri looked at the door determinedly, “Not when you’re being this considerate to him. Can you guys back up from the door?”

Alexei and Viktor gave each other confused looks and slowly stepped away from the teen. Yuuri inhaled deeply,  _"Ha!"_  He laid a swift and powerful kick on the door, surprising the two guys. As the broken, unhinged door went down, Yuuri finally saw the kid face-to-face.

Really, if it weren’t for his attitude, Yuuri must’ve thought he was a fairy. With those beautiful blonde locks and green eyes, he looked almost like an innocent angel –  _well, he wasn’t._  “What the  _hell_?” Yuri’s eyes bugged out as he stared in shock at Yuuri.

“Um, Yuuri?”

Finally snapping out of it, Yuuri panicked as he saw the situation he caused. “Oh my god, uncle! I’m so sorry! I was-“

Alexei only laughed, “Well, isn’t this interesting? At least I know that you won’t be going easy on our Yurotchka! You’ve certainly been keeping up on your martial arts training – I’m impressed!”

Yuuri was so embarrassed. “I-I’ll pay for the damages! I swear!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Alexei waved him off, “Just come and tutor our Yurotchka, and you can consider us even!”

Now, he really had no way out of this. Yuuri sighed and nodded, “Of course, uncle.”

“Tutor? This guy?” Yuri scowled, and crossed his arms, “How could I possibly learn from this pig?”

“Yuri!” The blonde kid stiffened, “Don’t call him that! You’re being very rude!” Viktor scolded him, a frown set firm on his lips. Yuri rolled his eyes, “Since when did you care, Mr. Know-It-All?”

“Yurotchka!” Yuri stomped off to his bathroom and locked himself in. Viktor sighed and massaged his temples, and Alexei turned to Yuuri, eyes expectant, “You saw how he is. He can be rough, but I promise you, he has a good heart. He’s a nice kid, he just needs guidance.”

“Don’t worry, uncle,” Yuuri smiled, “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Hi, Yuri! I’ll be your tutor staring today!” Yuuri smiled, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

The kid grunted in reply.

Frowning, Yuuri tried again, “We have the same name! Isn’t that interesting?”

“Honestly? It’s annoying,” Yuri scowled, “I don’t want to have the same name as a pig like you!”

Yuuri’s eyes twitched in annoyance.  _Why this kid oughta..._

“Well, I was born earlier than you, so I got this name first, didn’t I?”  _Take that, you little brat._

Yuri’s eyes narrowed at him, “Hm. I guess so,” Yuri waved him off, “Fine, we can both have the name.”

This was going to be a long,  _long_  day...

 

For three days, Yuuri found himself going to the Nikiforov residence after school, hopelessly trying to get Yuri to study. It was starting to make Yuuri think maybe, all this effort was in vain. He was behind on his own studying and he still had the Hasetsu International School Festival to worry about, after all. Until...

Yuuri pulled up his book bag and placed it on his usual chair, rummaging through it, “What do you usually do here for fun, Yuri?”

Yuri shrugged and scowled, “Nothing.”

Frowning, Yuuri turned to him, “What do you mean ‘ _nothing_ ’? Don’t you have any friends of your age?” He knows the kid doesn’t go to school, but he’s got to at least have friends his age, right?  _Right?_

“What, you think you’re  _better_  than me now? Because you have friends and I don’t?”

“ _No!_ ” Yuuri interjected, “I don’t! It’s just... you shouldn’t always be at home like this! You should be out there, exploring the world and playing with kids your age! Not cooped up in your room.”

Yuri looked at him thoughtfully, a scowl still carefully in place. Yuuri, after several days of being in the kid’s company, had started to notice how he kept a certain image: a tough exterior that kept people at bay. It was a little concerning that a kid his age would think that he needed to keep a certain image to live.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was healthy...

“I get sick easily,” Yuri admitted softly, his scowl melting into a soft frown, “That’s why I don’t get out much.But, it wasn’t always like this...”

Yuuri sat down in front of the kid, “What do you mean?”

Yuuri saw the flicker of uncertainty in the kid’s features. Whatever he was about to say, it was personal. For a kid like Yuri to open up about something so personal...

“Viktor...” Yuri started, looking down on his wringing hands, “He used to play with me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization.  _So, that’s why his attitude changed so drastically!_  “I... never had a sibling growing up, so when Grandpa left me here, with Viktor, I was a little happy. I had someone to play with.”

Yuuri nodded slowly, a soft understanding smile on his lips, “So, when Viktor was suddenly to busy to play with you..?”

Yuri huffed and pouted angrily, his arms crossed over his chest, “I’m over it, though! I’m a grown-up now! I don’t  _need_  to play with someone!”

Yuuri, with a knowing smile, decided to play along, “I see. Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Yuuri started, grinning, “Let’s start studying, shall we?”

 

Viktor just wanted to drop-dead on his mattress and cuddle Makkachin. He hadn’t gotten any proper sleep last night; not when he had so much work from the company to do, and that challenge from Yuuri, he never forgot on top of school.

So, immediately after coming home, he decided to take a rest. And what better way to rest than to check-up on his Yuuri, yes?

His Yuuri who’s very ambitiously teaching his younger cousin mathematics. His  _worst_  subject.

“I don’t understand!” Yuri scowled, looking very frustrated, “Why would someone even invent this? It’s not like we’re going to use this in our everyday life!”

Yuuri sighed, looking equally frustrated and fond at the kid, “I understand how you feel, but you need to  _at least_  learn how to do this, Yuri. Everyone went through these lessons.”

“I can see how difficult this is for you, Yuuri,” Viktor started, alerting them of his presence, leaning against the door frame, “You don’t have to do this anymore, you know.”

Yuuri looked at him, eyes narrowed, “What?”

“You don’t have to be so stubborn about this,” Viktor added, “Just leave Yurotchka alone. That’s what he wanted anyway.”

Yuuri looked at the blonde kid in concern, “He doesn’t want that.”

“No,” Yuri mumbled, “He’s right.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock, “Wait, what?”

“You’re such a dumbass, Viktor!” Yuri shouted, eyes teary, “Don’t act like you know everything, when you don’t!  _I hate you!_ ”

With that, Yuri ran off from the room, crying and Yuuri turned to Viktor, concerned. “Nikiforov? You shouldn’t have...”

Viktor smiled sadly, “Just let him be.”

“You’re unbelievable...” Yuuri shook his head in disbelief, “He’s just a  _kid_! I won’t let him be! If you can’t show that you care, then  _I_  will!”

“And Nikiforov?” Yuuri looked at him, disappointed, “I didn’t know you were this disappointing. Yuri’s right: you  _are_  a dumbass.”

 

_“Yuri? Yuri? Where are you? Are you okay?”_

Yuuri had looked everywhere. It was going to get dark soon, and if Yuri still isn’t found... The kid could be anywhere! He didn’t go out much, so he could be lost. Or he could’ve gotten hurt. Worst, he could’ve gotten injured somewhere and he couldn’t get back on his own...  _No, I will find him!_  Yuuri thought to himself.

He had stumbled to a nearby playground. The swings were empty, moving to the direction of the wind. That left underneath the slide. Yuuri peered through the hole and sure enough, he found the kid in a ball, sniffling, “Yuri! There you are!”

Yuri gasped and ran from under the slide, “Wait! Yuri, no!” Yuuri ran after him, and accidentally tripped on a rock, “ _Ow!_ ”

His ankle throbbed in pain and Yuuri yelped. Great, he sprained his ankle. Stupid, stupid Yuuri.

Yuri came to a halt as soon as he heard the yelp and looked back at the figure on the ground. Bent over his foot, Yuuri looked in pain and the kid didn’t hesitate to run back to him. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded, breathing a little ragged and chuckled, “I am. I just sprained my ankle, don’t worry! Now, can you please get home? Your cousin and uncle must be so worried about you.”

Yuri frowned worriedly, “But, what about you?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine!” Yuuri waved him off, and tried getting up to let him see that he could handle himself, “See, I can just stand and walk-  _ow!_ ”

Yuuri bowled over in pain and the younger one looked at him guiltily, “This is all my fault.”

“ _No!_  It’s mine! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Yuuri assured him, “I’m really going to be fine, don’t worry, okay? Go home, please?”

Yuri stared at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before getting down on a knee, his back to his tutor. Yuuri looked at him in surprise, “Yuri?”

“Get on.”

Yuuri laughed sheepishly, “But-but I’m heavy! You won’t be able to carry me! You’ll get really tired too! I’m fine, really!”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Yuri stared back at him, a fiercely determined look in his eyes. Yuuri sighed and softly smiled at the kid, “Okay, thank you, Yuri.”

 

Viktor felt terrible.

Not only had he made his precious younger cousin cry, but he also made his Yuuri so incredibly disappointed in him.

Great job, Nikiforov. You just ruined your chances of ever marrying your dream guy!

It was getting dark soon, and that didn’t bode well if Yuri was still missing. Knowing Yuuri, he wouldn’t stop looking for the kid. He’s just too nice and too stubborn to give it up.

It's not like he didn't care about the kid;

So, here he was, running around, frantically looking for the two Yu(u)ris, trying not to panic, yet failing miserably.

He just hoped they were okay.

 

Grunting at the weight on his back, Yuri carried on, sweat dripping down his tired-looking face. Yuuri looked at him in worry, his arms circled around the younger kid’s shoulders. “Yuri? We can rest here, okay? You look so tired already. We’re close to your home, anyway.”

Yuri came to a stop and carefully helped Yuuri up. Stretching out his leg and moving his foot, Yuuri could feel the pain slowly going away. “I think I can walk now, Yuri.”

Yuri felt instantly relieved, “Really?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded and smiled, “Thank you!”

“Now, let’s get you home-?”

_**“Yuuri! Yurotchka!”** _

Both Yu(u)uris looked up in surprise, only to see a panicked Viktor Nikiforov running up to them. With his normally perfectly coiffed hair ruined and his rumpled up clothes, he looked terrible than usual, “Oh, thank god you’re all okay!”

“Nikiforov...” Yuuri was speechless. He knew he was going to come sooner or later, but looking like this? Heir to the most prestigious family, Viktor Nikiforov was looking like a homeless lunatic..

“Viktor...” Viktor immediately went down on one knee and looked over Yuri for any injuries, “Are you okay, Yurotchka? Did you get hurt anywhere? Any scratches? Bruises?”

“No,” Yuri shook his head, “I didn’t. But, Yuuri sprained his ankle.”

Viktor’s eyes widened and he turned to Yuuri, “What? Yuuri, are you okay?”

Yuuri grinned, “Relax, Nikiforov! I’m fine! Yuri carried me all the way here on his own, you know. I couldn’t walk earlier, unlike now.”

Blinking, Viktor turned to his younger cousin, “You did?”

Yuri averted his eyes and Viktor smiled and ruffled his hair. Yuri looked up at him in surprise and Viktor only smiled wider, “Thank you, Yurotchka.”

Blushing slightly, Yuri nodded and found his attention caught by a leaf on his older cousin’s hair. He took it and showed Viktor, “You had a leaf in your hair.”

Viktor laughed, “I guess I did.”

Yuuri looked at the two, smiling fondly. Looks like Yuri’s going to be okay, after all.

 

Yuuri silently read over his textbook. Exams were in a week, and he had been understandably been behind his studying ever since he took on the job of tutoring Yuri, but even he knew it wasn’t an excuse. Not when it was a challenge against someone like Viktor Nikiforov.

He took a sip of his tea and sighed. At least he’s finished studying two subjects. Only one left. But before that, Yuuri looked at his watch – he had to head off to tutor Yuri.

“Yuuri!” Looking up at that familiar voice, Yuuri smiled, “Yura!”

The blonde kid had, with a blushing face, told him to call him with the diminutive, saying it was getting confusing calling each other the same name. Yuuri had fought the urge to squeeze the young one’s cheeks.

He had changed so much ever since that day. Maybe Viktor had started playing with him and paying attention to him again.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri started packing his stuff, “Did you come to get me? Wait, I’ll get ready in a bit!”

“Oh, no!” Yuri shook his head, smiling, “I’m here to fetch Viktor!”

Just in time, Viktor walked in and smiled, “Oh, Yurotchka. You’re here already.”

Yuri ran to him and clutched his arm, “I told you I’d come get you, didn’t I?”

Smiling, Viktor ruffled his hair affectionately, “You did, you did.”

Yuuri frowned, “Um, but don’t we have a tutoring session right now?”

“About that,” Yuri started, smiling, “I’ve decided to make  _Viktor_  my tutor instead! I mean, he’s rank number one and he’s my cousin, you know? Rank number one is  _always_  better than being ranked second, right? Sorry, Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s eyes twitched in annoyance as Viktor laughed. “Sorry, Mr. Rank Number Two,” Viktor added cheekily.

_“Don’t. Call. Me. Number. Two!"_

 


	3. MILA ~ SARA I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i haven't posted in a hot minute (in fucking months) but uh here we are???
> 
> this is a part one! next chapter will be coming hopefully soon ksks 
> 
> warning: this chapter features a very gay mila don't say i didn't warn ya and a whole lot of pining viktor

"So, you know how I said we weren't doing a host club?" Yuuri started, already regretting saying these words.

Chris looked at him knowingly as the rest gave him expectant looks, "We're doing a host club."

"We almost couldn't do a host club, but now," Phichit cheered, "I could see my boy all dressed up!"

"No, Phichit!" Viktor was now very concerned. Everyone would see his Yuuri's charm! They would all flock over to him, and someone could very well steal him away... Viktor silently tried reading his book, acting very casual.

Chris gave him a subtle enough look, obviously entertained.

Mila groaned, "Why do we have to do a host club? Why can't it be a cafe or something?"

"They are obviously capitalizing on having the S.A help this year," Seung Gil explained, not even glancing from the screen of his laptop, "Having Nikiforov, Katsuki and Giacometti as hosts will certainly bring attention."

"I hate to admit this," Mila hummed, "But it's true."

"Wait, why _me_ too?" Yuuri cried out, "I hate this!"

"Oh, Yuuri," Phichit shook his head in fond disbelief, "my sweet summer child-"

" _Summer child?_ "

"-in case you haven't noticed, you are very attractive! Everyone literally wants to get in your pants," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly, tutting, "Anyone would be lucky just to get to talk to you!"

Yuuri snorted, "Right, and I'm the son of the richest man in the entire world."

Chris laughed, _well, you might as well be, mon ami_... he looked over at Viktor discreetly, who had his hands clutching the book so hard, the pages looked like it were ready to get torn off. _You certainly have the son of one of the richest families in the entire world wrapped around your finger._

"Look, the point is!" Phichit started, hands on his hips, "We're doing a host club and Viktor, Chris, Yuuri and Seung Gil will be hosts!"

" _Seung Gil?_ " Everyone but Phichit and the said guy was gaping.

"What?" Leo blinked, "I thought Seung was busy..?"

"Not for that particular day, no!" Phichit exclaimed cheerily, "Just for preparations! Right, Seung Gil?"

Seung Gil replied without even looking from his laptop and nodded minutely, "Indeed."

"See?" Phichit waved them off, "It's gonna be so fun!"

"Then, what are the rest of you going to do?" Yuuri asked, nervous.

"Oh, we- _meaning me, Mila and Leo, of course_ \- are going to serve the customers the refreshments and food!"

"Oh, _thank God_ ," Mila groaned in relief, "I thought I was going to have to wear a dress and heels and entertain all these weird dudes."

"Why can't I do that?" Yuuri cried out, "This is totally unfair!"

"Hm," Phichit rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I just thought that there's going to be a ranking for the top host at our host club, and you might have wanted a chance to get first place, but if you're sure..."

Yuuri's eyes lit up in renewed determination, "I'm in."

**_Bingo._ **

"Great!" Phichit clapped excitedly, "So, it's decided then, yes?"

Viktor closed his book and smiled, "Looks like you've got everything down, Phichit. I'm sure the event will go on without a hitch."

"Thanks!" The Thai grinned, "Mila, Leo and I are only going to be waiters, so you guys are going to the actual job, but we're here for support! We're all in this together!"

 

  
Yuuri didn't know what he's gotten himself into.

Before he could even blink and say ' _Vicchan_ ,' he found himself sitting in a make-up chair (is that what these chairs are called?) and being fluttered over by clucking hens.

Groaning, Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Phichit, Mila! Leave my face alone! I don't need make-up!"

"Oh, honey, trust me," Phichit tutted, "you do."

"Besides, you'll look amazing!" Mila reasoned with him, grinning, "Phichit fixed my make-up too, and I look gorgeous, if I do say so myself..."

She did look amazing.

"The better you look, the more requests you'll get!" Phichit added, taking an eyeshadow palette, "Trust me, you're going to have a better chance at beating Viktor this way." And a better chance of captivating him, Phichit added cheekily in his thoughts.

Mila cheered, "Whoo, go Yuuri!"

"If you guys say so..."

Phichit grinned and clapped, "Oh, I know so!" Sticking out his tongue, Phichit dipped his brush into a color, "Now, let's get you all glammed up..."

  
Yuuko clapped her hands in amazement, her eyes twinkling excitedly, "Oh my god, guys! Everything looks amazing! You definitely look amazing too, Yuuri!"

The multi-purpose hall was decked in extravagant decor, plush sofas for the guests and polished tables for their food and refreshments. Yuuri clucked his tongue, "Really? Because I kinda think it's a little too much..."

"Really!" Yuuko gave his arm a light smack, "It's not every day that the S.A. comes to our school and help out, right? Don't worry! You look great, the place looks great- what ever could go wrong?"

Since she said that, Yuuri started thinking that absolutely everything can go wrong, but he didn't want to be a debbie downer, so...

Takeshi entered the room and gave a low whistle, "I like what you've done with the place, Yu. Looks amazing."

"Oh yeah?" Yuuri replied dryly, "What about the sofas?"

"Love the color," Takeshi grinned, "Makes your eyes pop!"

All three of them fell into peals of laughter. Wiping away a stray tear from his eye, Yuuri recalled how their friendship started.

Unlike most of the people in their school, Yuko and Takeshi were both like him: just from the middle class. They weren't rich, but they certainly weren't wanting for anything in life.

Their mothers were all friends. Hiroko had brought along her shy son to play with the Nishigori's son and Izumi's daughter. At first, Yuuri had only gotten along with Yuko. She was kind, always smiling and always smelled nice... Yuuri had even gotten a crush on her! So, maybe it wasn't a total mystery why Takeshi had hated him at first, because ever since then, Takeshi had harbored feelings for Yuko. (Something she would only find out about in their second-year of middle school.)

After having met Viktor in elementary school, Yuuri had studied so hard to get into Grand Prix Academy on scholarship, all so he could beat Viktor at his own game.

When Yuko and Takeshi heard of his plans, at first, they were disappointed. They didn't want to separate from him. They all thought they were going to the same middle school too. But, Yuuri reassured them that they would still be all friends, and encouraged them to try and find a school they could go to as well and reach higher heights. It's just that this is what he really wants to do, even if it means having to be separated from his closest friends.

At that point, Yuko had understood and insistently explained to Takeshi the circumstances. Yuuri and Takeshi made up and here they are now: standing in Hasetsu International School's multipurprose hall, talking normally as if nothing at all had changed.

"So, how's the beating-Viktor-Nikiforov-at-his-own-game front?" Takeshi teasingly asked, settling down a nearby sofa, "Wow! These are comfy. Can I take one home?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're going to have to take that up with Phichit. He's the one in-charge of all of this."

"And the beating Viktor thing?"

"You know there's still nothing," Yuuri deadpanned, "Otherwise, I would have told you already."

"Huh. You're right."

Yuko giggled, "Maybe because you're doing it the wrong way, Yuuri?"

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes confusedly, "I've tried everything-"

"Have you really-?"

"Yuuri."

Yuuri turned around to see Viktor in his own host garb, "Nikiforov."

"Hi Viktor," Yuko greeted him with a sly smile.

Viktor greeted her and Takeshi in return, "Hey. I didn't mean to interrupt, but Phichit called for Yuuri-"

"Oh, no! Please, go on!"

Yuuri bid them goodbye and promised to meet up with them in a few hours before walking off. Viktor let out a deep breath and Yuko laughed, "My, you seemed stressed?"

Viktor looked at her painfully, "I am. I'll go now."

Takeshi shook his head, grinning amusedly, "Still smitten as ever, that guy," and Yuko sighed fondly. _Oh Yuuri, you haven't done anything at all, have you?_

 

  
Mila did not know what in the world was even happening.

All she knew was her job was to serve, not entertain. Yet, here the guys are, flirty words and interested gazes pointed at her. It made her want to puke.

She couldn't blame them, though. It's not like they knew she was gay. Well, she didn't exactly explicitly _say_ she was gay...

Okay, fine. It was her fault.

Mila gave them a polite smile, "I'll lead you to your tables, sirs."

One of the guys sneaked a hand over the small of her back and the redhead flinched, her knuckles turning white. _This little fucker..._

"Now, now! Why don't you be my host for today, Miss?" He drawled, a charming smile on his face, "Surely, you are more than capable of that, yes?"

_Oh, I'm capable of more than that, alright._

Before Mila could give him a piece of her mind, another hand slapped his off her back. "I'm sorry, but she isn't available. She's not taking any requests, you see."

Mila blinked in surprise. A girl with black hair, violet eyes and olive colored skin looked back at her winking, "I'm afraid you're just going to have to settle with me."

"S-Sara Crispino! No, it'd be our greatest honor to have you as our host!"

_Good god, even her name's attractive._

Sara smiled and laughed, "It's a pleasure to entertain you gentlemen. Now, what do you all want for refreshments?"

 

  
Mila sighed, entering the kitchen, "I'm going to take my break," and started stretching out her neck."

"One soda tower for Table 12," Mila looked up to see Sara, her eyes growing in recognition, "Oh, hi! I hope no other guys tried hitting on you again?"

Mila's eyes widened, "Oh, that's okay! I'm fairly used to it, I can handle it."

"I knew it."

"Hm?"

"That you're used to it," Sara grinned, "You're too pretty to not have any boys flirting with you."

_Oh my god. She just called me pretty._

"But alas," Sara sighed, exasperated, "boys can be too annoying! Especially when they act all smug and think they know what I want!"

"I know!"

Sara huffed, "My brother's kind of like that, too. Gets too riled up whenever guys get near me. Like I'm some delicate flower. Get real - _I do Muay Thai twice a week!_ I can literally kick his ass to the moon and back."

Laughing, Mila replied, "You obviously haven't thought of any of this a thousand times."

Sara shrugged, a playful grin on her lips, "Obviously. So, what's your name again?"

Mila blushed. "Oh shoot! I forgot to introduce myself- that's so _rude_! I'm so sorry-"

"Oh no! I don't mind!" Sara giggled. _Even her giggles are cute_ , Mila thought helplessly.

"My name's Mila Babicheva, from Grand Prix Academy," she held out her hand for a handshake and Sara took it in her own and gently shaked it, a small smile on her face, "Sara Crispino. So, you're from S.A, huh? What's it like?"

" _S.A's so much fun-_ "

They talked for five minutes, until Phichit (in his defense) apologetically called Sara back, and Sara promised to hang out with her after. Mila has never fallen hard for anyone like this before. It was definitely too fast.

It was getting a little scary.

Mila sighed and breathed in deeply. _This isn't the time to muddle on about my love life. Time to get to work!_


End file.
